Before everything Ended
by Craigorr
Summary: Set before the Pevensie children leave Narnia. Peter starts to change how he feels about Caspian. Rated M for later chapters. PeterXcaspian


This is set before all of the Pevensie children leave Narnia in the second movie.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters.

I wrote this because I didn't think that some of the other ones with the pair were that great.... but I still liked them. BTW I wrote this listening to the soundtrack of Prince Caspian.

* * *

Peter walked around the stone table, thinking of what should happen now that the Talmarine army was defeated. There were many people around him, gathering what they could before heading off in their different ways. He looked to the side, and the Prince was talking to Susan and Lucy. He really didn't like that guy. He stopped walking and leaned on the table. He knew that there were going to be changes, but he wasn't sure, Aslan hadn't told him yet.

"Peter" Lucy called, Peter looked at her and she was motioning him over to join the chat. He walked over and Caspian got quiet. "So, what do you think will happen now since all this is over with?" Lucy asked

"I think that we will be leaving soon, and if." Peter paused and looked at Caspian, "If the Talmarines can keep to themselves, there wont be a war that we have to resolve any time soon." He finished, obviously showing his dislike for the invaders.

"I think that the Talmarines will do better, now that my uncle is out of the way and I will be king, like it was meant to be." Caspian said, trying to defend his people. "No matter, I don't think that we will be abandoning Narnia any time soon"

"We did not have a choice!" Peter roared. "If your people didn't come here in the first place, none of this would have happened, and we wouldn't have had to come and save your sorry arse."

"Guys, can you stop, we just lost our own people and you want to fight about something so stupid that it doesn't really matter?" Susan interrupted, "Stay away from each other, or you will not be very happy while we stay here" Susan said, and grabbed Lucy's arm and walked away.

Peter fumed inside and just stood there and watched as his sisters walked away. Caspian didn't take a step until Peter glared at him, and he went to follow the Pensivie sisters.

"Peter," A deep voice behind him said, He turned around and it was Aslan, "Why have you been fighting High King? Do you not wish to make peace with the Talmarines? Or should there be another war against the Narnians?"

Peter shook his head, he kept it down so that he wouldn't have to look Aslan in the eyes. He felt ashamed that he was starting things when so much was lost since they came back from England.

"I did not wish to upset you Peter, just think of what might happen when you leave, either you can be respectful to the Talmarines, or be rude and cause another uproar.

"I know that Aslan, but he shouldn't just get off the hook just because he helped our side, when it was his fault to begin with"

"It was not his fault, it was the fault of the ones before him. He did not cause a war, it was his uncle and the evil that was sprouted in his mind long before Caspian was born." Peter looked at Aslan with dismay. "Now go my child, You and I both have matters to attend to, yours more of importance than mine."

Aslan and Peter both went separate ways, Aslan to the Narnians and Peter went outside. The wind could be felt when walking up the steep ramp, It felt nice since it was cool outside. Peter looked around, and there were body's everywhere. Some of the troops, Talmarine and Narnian, were helping to move them so that it wouldn't be a disturbing sight to those who have not seen it.

Peter took a deep breath of the fresh air and walked around. He had nothing to do, yet. He did have to find his sister, if they weren't with Caspian, to tell them that he was sorry for stirring up trouble.

"Peter" A mans voice called, Peter turned around and it was the last person he wanted to see. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, can you forgive me King Peter?" Caspian said, and bowed.

"That's High King Peter to you, and I suppose, if you tell me where my sisters are" Peter said, grinding his teeth together.

"Your sisters are on there way to the castle" Caspian said and turned abruptly and started walking away. Peter huffed, but looked away, trying to find a horse so he could get to the castle. He eventually borrowed one from the Talmarines, although he hated to do that, but it got the job done.

Peter rode all the way there, it was dark by the time he got there and most of the castle was lit up. In all the rooms you could see light shining out of the windows, just to brighten the streets. Peter rode to where he and his other family members were staying until everything was sorted out. He tied the horse to the nearest post and went to where Susan's room was. He rapt on the door lightly and stood there waiting on his sister. When she didn't answer, he knocked again. This time she opened the door.

"What Peter? It's late and we have to be up early." Susan said, trying to get him to go away,

"I just wanted to say that I don't like Caspian and I don't want him to be king." Peter said and turned away. He jumped when he heard Susan slamming her door shut. He could hear her cursing about him, but he continued to walk away.

Peter sighed and looked around, there were people walking about in the streets, but not that many. It seemed like England was a whole different life time. He turned and started walking to the river around the castle. Lights in the castle were starting to be turned off, it was nearing one o'clock in the morning and everyone needed to sleep, but Peter couldn't. He got to the river bed and sat down on the grass. Taking his shoes and socks off he put his feet in the water to see if it was hot or cold. The water was to his liking and he began to take his shirt off. There were bruises all over his chest from where he was hit with something. He got his shirt off and took his pant's and his underwear after he looked around to make sure that no one was around. He set all his cloths to the side and slid into the cool water.

Peter sighed as his muscles relaxed and he leaned his head back on the grass. He heard a twig snap and he jolted up. It was Caspian. Peter groaned when he saw that Caspian was undressing as well, intending on getting in the water. Peter wanted to say something, but for some reason he couldn't stop staring at the darker boy to save his soul. Just they way his body was built, so lean and..... Peter shook his head. There was no way that he was thinking of a guy that way, no less Caspian. His mind froze when Caspian took his pants off and turned to get in the water. His manhood showing, Peter had to start controlling his breathing. Peter moved and Caspian jumped, falling into the water. Peter's head shot under the water as if to hide himself from Caspian, but not even he could breath underwater and soon had to come back up for air. He rose from the water and found Caspian watching him.

'I can't believe that this is happening' thought Peter when Caspian looked at him with a questioning look. "I didn't know that you were here, sorry, I will be off then" Caspian said, looked away from Peter,

"It's fine, just stay on that side" Peter said, wanting to hit himself on the head for such a blunt comment. Peter looked away, trying to hide that he was looking at Caspian while he was undressing.

"Did you find your sisters?" Caspian asked, _So he was trying to make conversation_, Peter thought, it was unnerving how much he wanted to see Caspian undress again.

"I did," was all that Peter said. He was trying to relax after the long day, but his mind kept drifting back to Caspian, who wasn't even 10 feet away.

"It seemed urgent, If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?" Caspian asked, trying hard to make conversation with the King.

"Nothing of any importance." Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" Peter asked.

"Trying to relax, same as you right?" Caspian smirked "Truthfully, i needed to get away from everything and this is the only place that calms me, and I can tell it calms you too. You look like your about to fall asleep over there" There was movement, and Caspian moved a little closer to where Peter was.

Peter's breath were short and rhythmical. Almost like he was asleep. Caspian moved closer, where they were a breadth away from each other. Caspian crept closer to him and raised his hand so he could touch the smooth skin that was out of the water. He drifted his hand over the skin lightly, so that Peter might think it was the wind. Peter's breath hitched and Caspian pulled back and began to go back to his side so he could get dressed. Peter opened his eyes in time for the darker man to get out of the water and grab his cloths. When the other man was out of sight Peter stood up and sighed heavily and grabbed his cloths and got dressed. He walked to his room silently and crawled in his bed and fell asleep. It had been a weird morning already.


End file.
